spiritual matrix
by AnimeMomo
Summary: this story is a bout a war in heaven between two sides of angels who one side fought for god , one for lucifer, and as punishment lucifer's army was banned to earth to live mortal lifes as humans never to leave the planet and cause disruption again.until
1. prolouge

It was a chilly December night, times were hard and days were desperate, father worked long days just to make ends meat, the father looks around at a empty Christmas tree, not a present in sight and wonders why oh lord cant I catch a break I try to be the best person I can be, I'm a good friend to my friends, I'm there when needed, I'm a good father to my children, and a good brother to my siblings, a good son to my parents. What is my purpose in this wondrous world? At that moment, that very instance a voice from behind him loud and powerful yet soothing spoke and said " malachite the lord has heard your prayers and has sent me here to guide you, you and your children are to be the saviors of your world. At that moment his two daughter came down the stairs and ran to there father's malachite's side, there he began telling a story of the battle in heaven where the mighty archangels were split into two sides which went on for decades and in still rages on today you and your human race are the angels that fought against god your sent as your punishment, there are aliens that surround your world, they are your watchers, there will be an alien named argon and another named Mira who will visit you the angel vanished leaving know trace behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet sunny day in early fall, the sun shone though the curtains of the house. The house was average painted the color of pale pastel. The yard was cut and groomed with a rose garden in the back that looked very well taken care of. The house was quiet, the only thing that stirred was the sound of the youngest daughter Blaire typing away at her computer, and working to finish a report that was due after fall break was over. She rubbed the sleep from her chocolate brown eyes as her golden brown hair fell across her shoulder, her older sister awoke from the bed across from, her dark brown hair almost black hung in her face she flipped it over her shoulder to reveal her beautiful sky blue eyes " Blaire what are you doing" she asked. Blaire said ' Nothing Daphne go back to sleep or better yet make me some breakfast pleaseeeeee. Daphne rolled her eyes and got out of bed headed down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. From down stairs their, father malachite had just gotten up his wavy dark brown hair was a mess, his face rugged he had yet to shave he opened his eyes the same chocolate brown eyes as his daughter Blaire. He made his way to the kitchen; Daphne was at the stovetop making pancakes and sausage. Malachite sat at the table." Good morning dad I made breakfast this morning said Daphne. " I see that, that's wonderful," he said. They heard a racket from upstairs that sounding like someone had fell. They heard Blaire say " i'm alright nothing to worry about just continue to do whatever your were doing". They shook their heads, after a couple minutes Blaire came running down the stairs. Daphne held out a plate of food, Blaire grabbed it as she ran by her and sat down at the table, Daphne sat down next to Blaire. Sisters but polar opposites in everything to personality to looks. Daphne the oldest by two months was tall standing at 5'7, with a slim and athletic figure, with long straight dark brown hair, which hung to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes shown with intellect. She was the quiet, intelligent, yet cautious one always to think something through before doing it, always thinking about the outcomes of her decisions. Blaire the youngest being 16 the same as her sister stood at 5'2 and a half, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which shown with mischief. She was loud, also intelligent yet headstrong, she did what came to her mind without thinking about it, she wasn't shy at all, she was brutally honest and said things to people that she thought they needed here whether it was kind or mean. She never really thought about the outcomes of her decisions but she never really made any bad decisions. Polar opposites but they loved each other just the same. They are half sisters having different mothers. But little did they know the future which would be unfolding to them. The phone rang Blaire ran to get it on the other end was her mother, michela. She had called to say she would be leaving on an early flight out of town for work. Blaire new her mother would be gone for a while, seeing as her mother works as a flight attendant. It's been 11 years since Blaire has lived with her mother do to her job but spent every chance she could with Blaire. Blaire talking to her mother reminded Daphne of hers. Daphne's mother struggled with addiction, so she never really could get a hold of her. She would only here from her when she wanted something, but even with the separation of our father and mother's, our father always stayed strong and positive raising two 16 year old daughters by himself. Daphne and I both knew this so we both tried real hard to please and help our father, with chores around the house. There was nothing but love and laughter in our home. Until.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Malachite looked around at his 2-story house from the chair he sat at, it was average not what he wanted but, the children have made it there home. He looks at his children and wonders what he did so right. For these kids to turn out so great. He looks down at his last few bites of breakfast and finishes them off. He knows he has got to when the bid on the carpentry job he does part time today with Christmas coming and Taxes fixing to be due at the first part of the year he gets up from the table and heads for the shower and tells his little girls, Love ya'll I got to get ready for work clean up the kitchen when your done. Blaire says yea yea and rolls her eyes. Daphne just nods her head says okay Dad and starts to clean. Blaire blows off her chores while Daphne picks up her slack as usual and goes up to her room to play with her two sugar gilders she had named Zeus and Harrah.( Little did we know the importance of the love Blaire had for these animals and there love for her and the roll they would play in the future of our planet, but that will be soon brought to light. For they will play an important roll in the decision and out come of the human race and if there will be a future of Earth that will still inhabit human life.) Blaire picked Hera up and started to talk her she told Hera about her morning, though she knew she couldn't answer, Blaire turned on her radio and started dancing to one of her favorite songs playing on the radio with Hera on her shoulders. She heard Daphne from downstairs yell at her to turn it down. After a couple minutes the doorbell rang. Blaire looked from her window to see whom in was it was her friend Damien. Blaire thought something was weird about Damien because he always talked to himself as though he were talking to someone else. Little did Blaire know the evil, which lurked around Damien?( Sometimes she felt like he was a friendenemy). Blaire hurried putting hera in her cage and getting dressed in some old faded jeans with some holes which she made herself for style and a lime green halter top and some tennis shoes. She ran down the stairs and yelled bye suckers I'm leaving. Daphne just shook her head and went back to whatever she was doing. Outside Damien and Blaire were going to go see a matinee movie that just started playing in the theaters this past weekend. It was a sci-fi movie with aliens. When blaire told her dad earlier in the week that she was going to see this particular movie with Damien, Malachite said why do you waste your money on that make believe crap theres no such thing as Aliens.(but little did he know that he would be shown the truth which is yet to come.) Damien and Blaire talked the whole way about their expectation of the movie. Blaire thought it was going to suck more than the last movie they saw together, but Damien thought it would surprise Blaire. Blaire said whatever as she usually says and they finally reached the movie theater in was old and shabby and but it was the only place for a 100 miles to see a movie everybody went there seeing it was the only place around, there town wasn't that big living in a small lake community nothing was ever big, like there school it wasn't small but in wasn't big either, the school had high scores compared to the other schools around them and kids were bused in from miles away. Blaire never really knew how her friendship with Damien really started, he showed up as a new kid only a few days before fall break which was weird, he didn't talk to anybody really though many people tried to talk to him including may pretty girls. But he singled her out and only talked to her. Its not that Damien wasnt handsome he was which his jet black hair that fell over one of his eyes that were a rich deep baby blue, he was tall and lanky not really without any muscle. He dressed in all black no matter how hot in was outside. He always had a I'm not hope look on his face, though Blaire was happy to be his friend she didn't really no anything about Damien's family neither did anyone else and he didn't talk about them, though Blaire wasn't the want to pry but she didn't really care in the first place. Sitting down in the seat at the movie Blaire forgot all her worries and concentrate on the movie at hand, letting all her problems just be forgotten. Though they would soon be answered.


End file.
